You're My Hero, My Life, My Love
by alx890
Summary: One shot - You’re my Hero, My Life, My Love. Disclaimer: I Do NOT Own Grey's Anatomy. Meredith grey is married to Derek shepherd, her sole mate but what happens when he disappears? Does she look for him? Of course, but what if she can’t find him?


One shot - You're my Hero, My Life, My Love

Meredith grey is married to Derek shepherd, her sole mate but what happens when he disappears

Meredith grey is married to Derek shepherd, her sole mate but what happens when he disappears? Does she look for him? Of course, but what if she can't find him?

mer/der

Meredith grey always thought she knew the answers in life, until she became a doctor, when life itself didn't have an answer. When she first met Derek shepherd, he was just a guy in a bar, 10 years later he's her husband because he's her sole mate, her one true love. They have a 8 yr old girl named Amy, who's got her dad's dreamy ocean blue eyes and her mum's strawberry blonde hair. they also have a 3 yrd old boy named Samuel, who's got his mums rusty grey eyes, and his dad's dark brown mop of hair.

There was no doubt that the shepherd's were a happy family, though they did have their brawls now and again.

On May 14th, 2019 little did the shepherds know that their picture perfect family wouldn't be so picture prefect any longer.

As Derek Shepherd walked along the 3rd floor of Seattle Grace Hospital, he bumped into Izzie Stephens, or as she was known as now, Izzie Karev. He went flying backwards slamming down onto the cold hard floor. Izzie immediately ran over and helped him up, apologizing frantically. Derek told her he was fine and continued to walk down to the cafeteria. as Derek was eating his caesar salad a man came up to him, the man was tall, bald, had an earring on his left brow and a long scarcely tattoo running up along his right arm. He sat down and introduced himself as Jason lee, aka the "bone breaker". Derek just sat their awkwardly, but the next thing that happened he definitely didn't see coming.

Meredith was at the nurse's station, finishing some paperwork. Since she was to meet Derek at the cafeteria at 1, she hurried along after glancing at her watch.

She looked everywhere in the cafeteria, Derek was nowhere to be found, so she paged him, no reply. She went back to the nurse's station and asked one of the nurse's if she knew of his whereabouts, but she didn't. She paged him again, still no reply.

She called his mobile, no answer; it just kept ringing and ringing.

After all the residents and interns looked everywhere for Derek, he was nowhere, now Meredith was very worried.

When she got home the baby sitter left, and she cuddled amy and Samuel close to her, she told them the truth, that their daddy was missing and the police were currently looking for him, doing the best they could.

2 months later, Derek Shepherd was still missing, the police couldn't find him, and there was no way to track him either because there weren't any clues.

Though miles away sat Derek Shepherd, in a little dark corner. He looked as though he had lost 10 kilos and his beard had clearly not been shaven in the last 2 months. he sat there contemplating his life, or at least the life he still had those 2 months ago.

after about 20 minutes, the bald headed man named Jason came crashing through the attic door. He stumbled over to Derek, clearly wasted.

"Hello asshole, want a cigarette? Because I for one sure do love smoking, and I'm so wasted, but what else can I do, I'm not going to hang around with you am I? And would you stop sulking, I know you miss your little wife and kids but what do I care, as soon as I get the bloody million dollars you can leave, go back to your palace. until then your stuck here, and I tell you the police won't find you and you can't escape but well the money should be coming soon otherwise your family will be dead"

Jason said this to Derek in an unpleasant tone. "Why would you kill my family, I don't even know the guy that your waiting money on?" Derek asked frustrated.

"Actually you do, Richard Webber, I believe he's your chief at Seattle grace hospital right?"

"Yes, but what the fuck, why do u want his money?"

"Because he's the reason my girlfriend died"

"What!? Why?"  
"If he hadn't ran through a fucking red light then she would still be alive!"

"Oh…. I'm …so…. .Sorry. Has Richard agreed to pay you?"

"Well duh. But I've been waiting the past 2 months for the money. If I don't get it in 3 weeks I'm blowing your family's brains out, so you're going to speak to him on the phone right now!"

"Uhh…."

"NOW!"

"Ok"

Derek slowly picked up the phone and dialed Richard Webbers line at the hospital.

"Richard?"

"DEREK!"

"Richard please, Jason's making me call you"

"Oh god, is that where you are?"

"Yes, but you can't tell anyone and if you don't give him the money in 3 weeks he's going to kill Meredith and the kids!"

"oh dear, tell him he'll have his money by Friday ( it was currently Wednesday), I have just put more money in the bank to keep for him so I'll go on Friday and take out the deposit of the million and come straight to you. Don't worry Derek, just hold on there, try to remain calm, I know this is hard but for your family's sake you have to wait it out. I'm so sorry this is happened. It's all my fault, if I wasn't so depressed about Adele I wouldn't have had a drop of alcohol, and then I never would have gone through that red light.'"

Derek had calmed down a little bit.

"Look Richard thank you so much, I'll tell Jason we'll be expecting you on Friday, well he knows now anyway. I have to go. See you soon.

"Be strong Derek. See you''

On Friday morning Derek was quite anxious, he would hopefully if everything worked out with the money be seeing his family again today. He could imagine how hard and terrifying it was for them, he wanted to see them so badly.

Time slowly went by, it was now 1:00 pm. 'chief should be here in like 20 mins Derek thought', making him even more anxious.

At exactly 1:20 pm the doorbell rang, it was Richard Webber of course.

Jason rushed to the door and pulled him inside.

"you better have my money Richard!",

"Yes Jason I have your money now can you please let Derek go back to his family and friends."

"Give me my money first then I'll let pretty boy here go"

Richard handed him over the million dollars.

"I'M A FUCKING MILLIONARE, SHIT THIS IS AWESOME!... ok pretty boy you can get going now, so can you old Richard, leave now, never come back"

Derek hurriedly followed Richard out the door.

As soon as they were in Richards's car, Derek exhaled a long sigh. "Richard thank you again. How have Meredith and the kids been?"

"Derek it really is no problem. I had to pay my dues. Meredith and the kids have been so miserable, I've made sure I go over there at least twice a week and I know that Meredith has been given service leave because she has been so depressed. Now let's get you home, I haven't told anyone of course so everyone will be ecstatic.

Richard pulled his car into the Shepard's driveway, a big smile plastered on his face. "Here we are Derek"

"Yep, home sweet home. Thank you again Richard"

"It's really no problem, I'll see you later"

"Ok bye Richard"

Richard drove off in his car, leaving Derek to go inside his house

As he quietly opened the door he heard someone talking. "Ok Cristina I'll let her know, bye". he smiled widely at the sound of his wife's voice. He stepped into the doorway and quietly walked down to the kitchen. in the kitchen there was Meredith, her back facing him cutting up food. Derek crept up behind her and wrapped his arms tightly around her body, making her jump. "I'm home sweetie", Meredith turned around and stared right into his beautiful blue eyes. "Derek" she said in a tearful voice. "I know mer, I love you and I've missed you and the kids so much", Derek said as he bent forward and placed a warm kiss on her lips.


End file.
